Ste after Brendan
by PiercedUpRockChic
Summary: Stes upset that Brendans locked up, uses selfharm to numb the pain and Brendan escapes on their year anniversary (starting in Dublin)


**Please ignore any spelling mistakes, this is my first fanfic so that makes me a fanfic writing virgin aha so review it please :) there will only be a one chapter thing :) Scenes selfharm and sex**

**'In the next life Steven'**

**And that's when Ste heard the 3rd gunshot of that night and saw Brendan fall to the ground.**

**Ste woke up covered in sweat and he looked next to him and felt more alone then ever. 6months ago he would have woke up next to the beautiful sex god also known as Brendan Brady. He wiped the tears away from his eyes and looked at the alarm clock next to the bed and it was 5:58, so Ste got out of bed and turned his 6:00 alarm off and got his dressing gown on.**

**He went for a bath after having a nice hot cuppa. When the water was filled the bath to the way Ste liked it he slipped out of his dressing gown and was standing there in his boxers and just stared into the bath. He dreaded getting in the bath as he knew it would sting but he couldn't go to work dirty even though he didn't want to go to work but he couldn't make anymore excuses or Doug would get suspicious and it would do him some good to get out of the house. As Ste was getting in the bath he winced at the pain of the water hitting his fresh cuts. **

**In prison Brendan was woken up by the prison alarm, he sighed to himself, got out of bed and pulled his blanket over the crappy mattress. It was 6:30 and Brendan was sat down in the prison dining room and some dick knocked into his back and called him a queer so Brendan got up and punched him straight in his face and picked up his breakfast tray and swung for the prisoners face again but this time the guards had Brendan restrained and taken back to his cell.**

**He sat on the floor in the corner, trying to calm down. An hour later the officers posted a piece of paper through the slit in the door and he sees its another visitation paper. 'Fuck sake Steven' Brendan mutters to himself. He opens his draw and puts it with all the other visitation papers and letters from his Steven. Its not that he doesn't want to see him and he does feel bad but he wanted Ste to move on and be free and not waste his time visiting him in prison as it would break Brendan but he told Ste its what's best for him.**

**Ste put his hoodie on, painted on the fake smile he painted on everyday and left his house and made his way to work. He got to the deli just as Doug was opening up. **

**"Hey" Doug said as he smiled at Ste.**

**"Yeah, hey" Ste muttered back as he look at the club wishing it was his.**

**They walked into the deli and started work, Ste kept his smile painted on well. Doug kept talking to him and Ste was thinking 'just shut up already' but he just gave back one or two word answers.**

**He looked at the clock. Finally it was 20:00.**

**'Right' Ste said rubbing his hands. 'Time to lock up'**

**Oh, don't worry I'll do it Ste'**

**'Okay'**

**Ste threw the keys ate Doug and left the deli. He looked at the club and saw Brendan standing on the balcony. ' My name is Brendan Seamus Brady from North Dublin and this is my final confession. I am responsible for the murders of Daniel Houston, Michael Cornish, Florence Brady, DI Walker and my father.. Seamus Brady. None died that didn't deserve to die. The son shall not suffer for the inequity of the father and the father shall not suffer for the inequity of the son. In the next life Steven' **

**Then bang Brendan is shot as he gets shot someone walks into Ste bringing him back to reality. 'Watch where you are going, idiot' Ste shouted as the stranger walked off.**

**Another 3 months past and it had been a whole year since Ste took Doug's ticket to go to Dublin and caught that Brendan in bed with that prick John Paul but it had also been a year since Stendan started again.**

**'Why are you here?'**

**'Because I can't live my life without you, I love you Steven'**

**'I love you 2'**

**Ste woke up and realised it was just a dream and began crying and then walked to the kitchen, went to the draw and picked up the sharp knife and placed it on his wrist and pushed down and could feel the knife imprinting on his wrist but it didn't pierce his skin like he wanted it to so he kept the pressure on it and slowly pulled it along and sighed with relief as it pierced and cut his skin. Blood pouring out but that didn't stop him, just made him want more blood to draw, he did more and more cuts unti his wrist was covered in cuts and blood. He had been cutting as it numbed the pain of Brendan not seeing him and Brendan rotting in prison. He couldn't risk anyone seeing his cuts on his wrist as they wouldn't understand but it helped him.**

**He grabbed his wallet and a folded piece of paper and his I.D he checked he picked up the right piece of paper and he did, he put it in his hoodie pocket and put his hooide over his topless tanned body and zipped it up and made his way to the tattoo shop.**

**As Ste entered the tattoo shop and get 'Brendan' tattooed (on the left side of his chest where his heart is because that's where Brendan lives).**

**Brendan walked around his cell waiting for 16:00 to come so he could call his Steven. After 5 very long boring hours Brendan called Ste, hoping he'd pick up. Unknown number flashed on Ste's phone. Normally he doesn't answer but he was curios of who it could be so he picked up.**

**'Hello?'**

**'Hello Steven'**

**'Brendan?'**

**'Yeah, before you cut off or reply let me explain first okay baby?'**

**'Yeah, go on then'**

**'I miss you, I love you, I didn't talk or see you because I wanted you to be happy'**

**'But I'm not happy Bren, I want you back, I need you back. I'm going crazy without you.'**

***silence***

**'Brendan baby?'**

**'Sorry Steven, do you still live in the flat?'**

**'Yeah why?'**

**'Don't worry just be in tonight I love you'**

**Then Brendan hung up. Ste was left puzzled but did what Brendan told him.**

**-Knock knock-**

**Ste opened the door and his jaw dropped wide open and he just stood there. In front of him was his sex god.**

**'Brendan what are you doing here?'**

**'Let me in and I'll explain'**

**'Yeah, sorry'**

**Brendan walked into Ste's flat and Ste kept pinching himself. Stop that Steven. Its not a dream. I escaped to be with you.**

**'Omg' Ste hugged Brendan and then let go. 'You need a shower, you stink, jheeze.'**

**'So do you'**

**'Why don't we share' Ste said with a cheeky smile on his face forgetting Brendan would see his cuts.**

**Brendan heads to the shower and Ste follows behind.**

**'Mmmh look at that sexy arse baby' Ste said as he slapped and grabbed Brendans arse and grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him up again the wall and forced his tongue down his throat. Brendan holds Ste around his waist and after 5minutes they stopped kissing and made their way to the shower. They were both hard and begging for each others cocks just from the kiss.**

**Brendan did a sexy strip tease for Ste once they got in the bathroom and demanded Ste to do one for him too. So he did. Ste stood there naked. Cuts and tattoo on display.**

**'Shit Steven, what have you done to your arms?'**

**'Fuck I forgot about them, I just could cope without you, it numbed it all.'**

**'I'm back now baby, promise you won't do it again'**

**'I promise Bren'**

**'Nice tattoo, I love you, looks like I'll be getting another tattoo ey?'**

**'I love you too and can we just get in the shower now?'**

**'Someones missed me'**

**'Yeah, did you miss me?'**

**'Of course I did stupid, now let's get in the shower instead of standing here naked and not doing anything'**

**'Bren' Ste blushed.**

**They got into the shower and Brendan pushed Ste up against the shower window and kiss his neck til Ste let out that sexy groan that made Brendan want to destroy his arsehole with his dick. Brendan then kissed Ste's arms to show it didn't bother him. This made Ste feel comfortable not that he didn't before he was just unsure on Brendans views of them...**

**Brendan then turned Ste around so he could see Ste's big, juicy, hard, tasty cock. He kissed down Ste's neck and chest and then he gently licked Ste's perfect erect nipples and sucked them, this made Ste go weak at the knees but most things Brendan does has that effect on him. He missed Brendan's touch, he longed for it, he would finger himself and use toys and wank but it wasn't the same.**

**Brendan then took Ste and put him in his mouth and played with he tightly arsehole and gently fingered it and gradually get faster and harder. He licked Ste's arsehole whilst his fingers were still in there after sucking Ste til he started to precum which didn't take long.**

**Ste let out moans and begged for Brendan to fuck him. He had always wanted shower sex but shower sex with Brendan Brady would be perfect and he was right it was. Brendan slowly entered Ste and Ste let out the most beautiful moan ever which made Brendans cock even harder, it was so hard, hard for Ste and Ste knew his arsehole was going to get wrecked. (The last person Ste had been with was George and Ste had given it to him and he wasn't even good.)**

**Brendan started off slowly which made Ste moan but Ste demanded Brendan to go faster and harder, so he did as he was told and he was loving Ste's reaction 'Oh Brendan I've miss you and your dick' 'Ohh baby' 'Fuck me harder' 'Faster' this made Brendan come quicker than he used to but its been awhile since he last had sex... He came in Ste's arse and took his dick out and just let the cum dribble out of Ste's arse and Ste was about to cum when Brendan put him in his mouth and took his load and swallowed it. They got out the shower and when to bed naked of course.. Ste was cuddled up to Brendan feeling over the moon. Then it hit him.**

**'Bren what are we going to do now?'**


End file.
